


趋光性

by Jormungand0426



Series: 良堂单篇（车） [20]
Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jormungand0426/pseuds/Jormungand0426
Summary: phonesex对象的奇异奔现年龄差年下初次
Relationships: 周九良/孟鹤堂, 良堂
Series: 良堂单篇（车） [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886392
Kudos: 12





	趋光性

中国北方的夏天并不算漫长，从夜晚驶过无人公路，能看到有飞蛾扑向路两旁昏暗的路灯光开始，到夜晚风凉，孟鹤堂不得不关上车窗穿上外套结束。  
今晚驶过的这片土地的夏天还没有过去，夜深了，孟鹤堂点燃了一支香烟给自己提神，烟灰随着窗外的风飞快地飘向属于它们的目的地。昏黄的路灯光规律地一下下划过孟鹤堂的眼睫，他拐了个弯，大货车啸叫着，驶上了一望无际的坦途。  
这批货和孟鹤堂已经在路上行进了三天三夜，大货车司机都是这样，为了节省时间多赚些辛苦钱加班加点，夜里孟鹤堂只睡两三个小时，漫长的夏夜，大多都平白消逝在了温热的夜风中。  
其实，也不算是平白消逝。  
孟鹤堂除了开车，也会做一些有意思的事情来打起精神。做这行的人常开夜车，为了保持神经警醒，大多都需要不停地说话，不停地思考，孟鹤堂是个三十出头的单身汉，没有妻小在电话那头陪伴他度过漫漫长夜，陪伴他的，或者说他陪伴的，大多是一些血气方刚的年轻男孩儿。

成人色情服务热线被牛皮癣一样的小广告公开在城镇或是乡村的墙角，青春期的男孩儿们在夜晚格外躁动，像是对月长嗥的小兽，不安而滚烫地期待着一个对象出现在电话那头，随着他的一举一动而欣喜或失神。  
他们其实并不知道，听着他们的荤话，并且予以配合的，有很大一部分都是孟鹤堂这样恰巧需要一点陪伴的货车司机——即使这陪伴需要孟鹤堂打开变声器装装样子，而且多少要吃一点言语上的亏，但孟鹤堂也没的可挑，毕竟，他还能从这个特殊的工作中得到一点报酬。  
孟鹤堂提供的服务也无可指摘，他是个很敬业的“大姐姐”，收钱办事天经地义，孟鹤堂从来不敷衍了事，他也的确驾轻就熟。  
毕竟，最清楚男人需要什么的，还是男人。

接通电话之前，孟鹤堂猛地灌了一口水，他清了清嗓子，听到耳机中传来了一声有些冷淡，却透着些羞涩意味的男声：“喂？特殊服务？”  
孟鹤堂双手扶在方向盘上，大方地“嗯”了一声：“你没有打错电话哦，想做点儿什么？”孟鹤堂没听过自己经过变声器加工的声音，不过他想，应该还不错，电话那头的男孩儿听起来有些局促，但又抵不过诱惑：“我硬得难受。”  
孟鹤堂接过太多这样的电话，一开始，听到那些有些荒唐又滚烫的话，他还会忍不住偷笑出声，但现在他已经可以面不改色：“那你...希望我能怎么帮帮你？如果我在你身边的话，希望我摸摸它吗？或者，你喜欢更直接一点儿。”  
电话那头怔愣了片刻，孟鹤堂听到了一声几不可闻的拉链声，但通过耳机传来，那金属摩擦的声音格外清晰，他的小客户大概是把手伸进了自己的裤裆里，正在偷偷抚慰自己硬得难受的性器，孟鹤堂抿了一下嘴唇，听到一声隐忍又明显的喘息，他露出了个坏笑，配合地喘了一声，如果他的小客户没有被情欲蒙蔽脑袋，他应该会敏感地觉察到，孟鹤堂在模仿他。  
但对方并没有，小家伙喘息的声音变得明显了起来，伴随着一些轻微的布料摩擦声，他的声音染上了情欲，变得沙哑低沉：“你会跪下来用嘴满足它吗，整个吞进去，用你的舌头去舔，如果我不允许你停，你会一直含到我射出来为止。”孟鹤堂握着方向盘的手收紧了一下，他没想到这个小家伙会这么直接，还以为他多少会矜持一会儿呢，不过这样孟鹤堂倒也省心，他配合地拖长声音“啊”了一声，带着点儿诱惑意味：“你可以射在我嘴里，让我吞下去。”  
电话那头的喘息声更加明显，听起来甚至有些性感，孟鹤堂的喉咙发干，他不自觉地拿过水杯喝了一口水，想象着这个小家伙会怎样握紧自己的性器撸动，他尚且生涩，不懂得抚慰自己的技巧，孟鹤堂想，他今晚大概会无师自通地找到一些让自己舒服的方法。  
“你呢，你...你想让我怎么操你？”  
孟鹤堂猝不及防被水呛了一下，他轻咳着，听到对面笑了一声，随即这声音变得有点儿痞气：“乖，慢点吃，呛到了？”孟鹤堂觉得自己的耳朵在发烫，他甚至开始吞吞吐吐，但还是很敬业地放软声音予以配合：“太多了...你是不是，很久没有做过？”  
小家伙的喘息声又在孟鹤堂耳边炸开，他的声音仍旧带着一点儿残余的笑意：“我还没有做过，第一次要留给你，把腿张开让我进去，好不好？”孟鹤堂有些分不清楚，到底是谁在服务谁，窗外的景物在倒退，孟鹤堂减慢了一些车速，他怕这个小客户语出惊人，会让他出一些意料之外的事故。  
总之，孟鹤堂还是乖乖张开了腿，只不过不是他自己的两条腿，他的腿卡在驾驶座与方向盘之间动弹不得。他看着路旁的灯一盏一盏地从他的视野中掠过，忍不住咽了口口水，湿润一下因为一个陌生人的情欲而干涩的喉咙：“你太大了，有点烫...唔，动一动。”  
孟鹤堂觉得没有女性会在床笫间讲这些话的，但他的小客户们，无一例外，都会对这句话做出一些不一样的惊喜反应。孟鹤堂并不忍心打破这些小处男的青春期妄想，他喘了两声，满意地听到耳机中传来一声低吟，这个小家伙也不能免俗。  
他大概会用拇指和食指箍出一个让自己满意的圈，滚烫硬挺的性器摩擦过手心相对柔嫩的皮肤，拇指的指甲试探着去戳刺敏感而幼嫩的头部，孟鹤堂胡思乱想着，大货车的后轮大概压过了一块小小的石头，车厢颠簸了一下，又回归到平静的行驶。  
“让我亲一下，好不好？”小家伙喘息着，在孟鹤堂的耳边轻声询问，他的气音带着撒娇一样的粘腻，让孟鹤堂呼吸一滞，他仿佛真的变成了被小男孩儿压在身下的情人，被青涩而纯情的男孩儿在脸颊烙下一吻。孟鹤堂开口时才发现自己有些哑，他舔着干燥的嘴唇，轻声回答：“亲亲我。”  
耳机中的喘息声猛地一滞，随后变得肆无忌惮且随意，小家伙大概已经得到了他想要的，孟鹤堂想。  
“谢谢你。”  
好半晌，孟鹤堂听到耳机中有抽取卫生纸的声音，伴随着一声道谢，他顿了一下，这是他第一次收到道谢，而不是解放的喘息过后，仓促而冷淡的忙音。孟鹤堂的手甚至已经习惯性地在变声器开关上摩挲——他以为工作已经结束了。  
“不用谢。”孟鹤堂轻声回应，对方大概在轻轻擦去手上的污浊，小男孩儿的声音在这夜里清凉得像是一瓶冰镇汽水：“如果我再打这个电话，还会是你来接听吗？”孟鹤堂的手指在变声器开关上停滞了一下，又讪讪地收了回来：“我不确定。”  
对方沉默了相当长的一段时间，而后，他轻笑了一声：“我希望是你，再见。”

孟鹤堂的车在夜色中行进了好一段时间，孟鹤堂才回过神来，后知后觉地觉得耳根滚烫。  
有意思的小男孩儿，孟鹤堂尴尬地瞄了一眼自己起了反应的裆部，干咳着灌了两口温水。

沾染着腥膻味道的纸团被随手丢进了垃圾桶，周九良端起了桌面上的水杯，喝了一口。  
两个纸团在垃圾最上方明显得像是黑夜的眼睛，窥伺着周九良尚未平息的情欲，周九良放下水杯，欲盖弥彰地从桌面上随便找了点儿包装纸丢进垃圾桶，把那两个纸团掩盖住。  
床上还残留着一点特殊的味道，周九良靠在床头，看着窗外的路灯灯光发呆。那个温柔又魅惑的语气还残留在他的耳中泛起涟漪，但周九良想的显然并不是这个，他看到路灯灯光下有飞蛾在扑扇着那虚假的星火，回味着方才那人最后一句略带迷茫和局促的回应。  
那是个低沉好听的男声。  
温柔地引领着他自渎的“姐姐”其实是个男性，周九良想，大概是他的变声器出了些故障，才仓促地暴露出自己的原音。这样的惊天乌龙本应让周九良大骂出声，为方才丢出去的超额话费讨要个说法，但周九良并没有。  
他后知后觉地硬得发疼。

小镇上没有多少可供才成年的小男孩儿消遣的玩意，就在这个被父母甩到乡镇上做加油站小工的暑假，周九良回归了最原始的取乐方法，这才拨通了那通色情电话。  
白天尚且可以因为繁多的工作苟且度日，一到了夜晚，周九良便成了路灯底下趋光的飞虫，无论他做什么，最终都会归根到“性”这个永恒的话题。世界上最硬的东西除了金刚石，还有男高中生的阴茎，作为一个才毕业不久的男高中生，周九良不遑多让。  
今夜的电话，还会是那个人来接吗？虽然不知道自己剩余的话费还够撑上多久，周九良想着，他大概会直接戳穿那个男人的伪装，然后，让他用原本的声音说“射在我里面”。  
周九良勾起了嘴角，将手上擦拭着的，常年无人问津的罐头视频放回货架上——夜晚的加油站少有人光顾，周九良只需要在这间附属的小超市里值班到十二点，便可以回到属于他的小房间去拨通那个魂牵梦萦的电话了。

时针一点一点地挪到了它的目的地，周九良装作浑不在意，实际上却偷偷揣起了自己的手机，就在分针到达终点站的那一刻，门外传来了大货车引擎的轰鸣声，周九良“啧”了一声，暗骂自己倒霉，他走出了超市门，看到货车停在不远的地方，从驾驶位下来了一个男人。  
加油站的灯光二十四小时常亮，周九良眯起眼睛，却只能看清楚这男人的身形——他近视得厉害。于是他走进了些，男人看到了他身上穿着的工作服，友善地笑了一下，他开了口：“请问现在还可以加油吗？”  
周九良顿住了，他停在了原地。  
一样迷茫局促的语气，一样低沉和缓的声音。  
周九良点了点头。

油枪嘴插进了大货车宽敞的油箱，灯光下，周九良看到油枪嘴正源源不断地往油箱的里面注入着液体，伴随着一股奇异的好闻味道。那车主就站在一旁，看着周九良工作，他不知道，周九良的心思早已经想到了许多不可名状的东西上面去：“把油箱灌满吧。”  
周九良点了点头，液体的声响越来越清晰，他凭着经验，及时关闭了油枪开关，他瞥了车主一眼，看到他如同鹿一样的眼睛在眨动着，带着点客气的笑意和新奇：“你这么小，就在这儿打工啦？”周九良把油箱开关关上，把油枪放回了原位，他笑了一下，在牛仔裤上揩了一下自己的手指，恶劣地笑了一下：“是，除了晚上，都在工作。”  
车主明显怔愣了一下，而后是拙劣的强装镇定：“挺好的。”周九良不打算放过他，他走近了两步，在对方略带心虚和惊恐的眼神中轻声提问：“我可以亲亲你吗？”

超市的灯被周九良迫不及待地关上，他看到孟鹤堂站在不远处的地方，正局促不安地搓着手。  
他在等自己。  
周九良驾轻就熟地从货架上胡乱揣了两盒安全套，他知道自己用不了那么多，他只是很期待孟鹤堂看到这些的样子。  
两个异乡人找不到一个隐秘而宽敞的地点，于是这场临时起意的性爱只能出现在逼仄而半公开的车厢里，这是孟鹤堂第一次带别人上自己的车，他原本以为，作为这辆货车唯一的主人，他有控制游客访问的权利，但事实并非如此。  
鲁莽而无礼的小游客一上车就迫不及待地把他推倒在了后座上，孟鹤堂挣扎着，关紧了后座的窗户，他喘着，偏过脑袋躲开男孩儿急促又滚烫的亲吻，在有些粗暴和急色的抚慰中，孟鹤堂词不成句：“等，唔，等等，我要...关窗户。”  
周九良扳住他的下巴，制止他每一个因为后悔和羞涩作出的挣扎，方才他给过孟鹤堂躲闪的机会，是孟鹤堂自己放弃的，现在，作为曾被欺骗的一方，自己有权在孟鹤堂身上讨回一些甜蜜的代价。  
周九良的唇舌和他本人一样，鲁莽又温柔得不可思议，周九良的嘴唇急切地吮吸着孟鹤堂的舌尖，他反手关上了货车的窗户，制止夜风围观。现在车厢里是一方密闭的小天地了，他肆无忌惮地舔舐着孟鹤堂的口腔，迫使他给予自己一些回应，孟鹤堂的唇舌柔软不已，带着淡淡的烟味，主动吮着周九良的下唇，轻轻咬了一下。  
昏暗中，孟鹤堂看着近在咫尺的周九良的眉眼，后知后觉地心跳如鼓，他伸手抚摸着小男孩儿侧脸的轮廓，气声带着温热的吐息喷在他的嘴角：“带套了吗？”  
周九良把那两个小纸盒丢在了孟鹤堂身边，他看到孟鹤堂一下子露出了惊惧而无辜的神色：“你...你不能用这么多。”周九良舔了一下自己的下唇，直接抽掉了孟鹤堂的腰带，他恶劣地拉着孟鹤堂的手，握上自己敞开的裤链中露出的性器：“这不是你能控制的问题。”

孟鹤堂的手相当要命，比他昨晚说过的那些话还要要命。  
周九良伏在他的身上，任由他的手握在自己的下体上撸动，他啃咬着孟鹤堂的脖颈耳尖，像是精力无处发泄的小狗，孟鹤堂的手指灵巧地划过性器的冠状沟，在周九良都不清楚的敏感区域上挑衅打转，周九良的粗喘没有隔着耳机，直接出现在孟鹤堂耳畔，他轻笑了一声，因着小男孩儿易于挑逗的纯情：“舒服，是不是？”  
周九良并不想就此认输，孟鹤堂的裤子早就被他扯下膝弯，他最大限度地分开了孟鹤堂的双腿，在孟鹤堂的局促中将手伸向隐秘之处，他喘着，在孟鹤堂耳边亲吻：“如果你用嘴，我会更舒服。”

其实小男孩儿并不懂得，孟鹤堂的双腿之间有比口腔还要动人的地方，他粗糙又单一的手活让孟鹤堂相当不满，所以，孟鹤堂主动踢掉了堪堪挂在腿上的裤子，向仍不满足的男孩展示白嫩的大腿内侧，以及通往高潮的其他入口。  
其实也是出于避免周九良真的打算把那两盒安全套全挥霍在自己身上的目的，孟鹤堂撕开了至少三个，把上面油润的液体统统刮在了自己手指上。周九良仿佛具有一种天生的洞察力，他并不清楚孟鹤堂想做什么，但当孟鹤堂将那沾着黏糊糊液体的手指伸向自己的股间时，舔着孟鹤堂的耳廓的小狗非常配合地腾了腾地方，把打算自己扩张的可爱情人抱了起来，让他跨坐在了自己身上。  
接吻时，周九良微微睁开了眼睛，余光看到孟鹤堂的手正在自己股间打转，他的目光被不远处昏黄的灯光所吸引，他像是灯下扑扇着翅膀的飞蛾一样，一下一下蜻蜓点水似的亲吻，或者说调戏着孟鹤堂的嘴唇，偶尔听到孟鹤堂抑制不住的呻吟声，周九良更加气血上涌，搂在孟鹤堂腰肢上的手缓缓移了下去，配合着孟鹤堂正在隐秘处开拓的手指，一点点将自己的手指插了进去。  
于是孟鹤堂的喘息声更加急促了，他忍耐不住地晃动着自己的腰，带着薄茧的手抚在周九良脸侧，敦促他给自己一个像样的吻。就在这个湿漉漉又绵长的吻结束时，孟鹤堂的手指从自己的后穴内撤了出来，他轻轻吻着周九良的嘴角：“好了，把你的第一次交给我。”

孟鹤堂是个要命的男人。  
周九良没见过世面，性器缓缓深入那个紧致又粘腻湿滑的小洞时，他只顾着疯狂地亲吻着孟鹤堂的脖颈和锁骨，妄图证明这不是一场发生在夜半三更的梦境。  
孟鹤堂隐忍的低喘，肉体相触时带出的轻微水声，接吻时的唇舌交缠，让车厢里的温度陡然升高，孟鹤堂轻声呻吟着，揩去周九良额头上的汗，他的声音低哑，却带着一点滚烫的娇气：“慢点儿...”周九良的性器被嫩肉裹挟，却仍不可抑制地跳动了一下，孟鹤堂“嗯”了一声，软了腰肢，靠在周九良肩头，胳膊环上了他的脖颈：“慢点儿动...”  
周九良不得不承认，自己是个相当没出息的人，他也想听孟鹤堂的话，让孟鹤堂心情好些，多陪他用掉几个来之不易的安全套，但头一次吃到好东西的小男孩儿总是忍不住狼吞虎咽，他又快又没有章法地戳刺着，嘴上却仍一叠声地卖着乖：“慢不了，紧，又紧又舒服。”  
孟鹤堂的身体被他颠得如同洪水中的一叶扁舟，年长一些的人边喘边笑出了声，他佯怒地拍了一把周九良的后背，又凑上去给他一个吻：“别说浑话。”他忘了，周九良很会说浑话，且非常热衷于从口舌上讨些便宜，周九良抽动着性器，在他微微失神时轻咬他的喉结，声音也因此含混不清：“烫不烫？大不大？”  
孟鹤堂有点想笑，却因为疾风骤雨似的抽插说不出整句话来，他伏在周九良肩头，有些疑惑周九良到底是不是第一次，他仿佛在性事方面天赋异禀，孟鹤堂的手指忍不住抠住了周九良后背的皮肤，他喘息着，在密闭的车厢里显得格外的响亮，在让人失神的急促抽插中，孟鹤堂还是配合了小男孩儿让人啼笑皆非的荤话：“好大...”  
这仿佛是周九良的通关密语。  
孟鹤堂听过周九良纾解自己欲望的全过程，他知道周九良就快到了，他配合地扭摆着腰部，让性器进得更深，努力而生涩地收缩了几下自己的屁股，他伏在周九良肩头，脸颊一下一下蹭着周九良带着薄汗的脖颈：“射在里面。”  
周九良带了套，但他还是中招了，他猛地屏住了呼吸，双手收紧，几乎要在孟鹤堂的腰间留下印子，他急切地吻上了孟鹤堂的嘴唇，将他抵在了车座后背上，狠狠地挺了几下腰之后，在孟鹤堂的喘息声中到达了高潮。

最终那两盒安全套只剩下了一个。  
孟鹤堂浑身是汗，无力地瘫在后座上，指挥着周九良不太熟练地将用过的安全套打结。周九良手中那个是才从孟鹤堂的性器上摘下的，生涩的小朋友只有借助套子的润滑帮孟鹤堂做手活，才能稍微像样子一些。  
窗户终于打开来，夏风已带上了些许凉意，吹在孟鹤堂汗津津的身体上，他忽然有点想抽支烟，可惜不远处就是加油站。周九良处理好了那些残余物品，转头凑过来与孟鹤堂接吻，他随手扯过自己的工作服外套盖在孟鹤堂身上，整个人压了上去，像只寻求抚爱的大狗狗。  
孟鹤堂亲吻着他，嗓音有些沙哑：“满足了？”周九良点了点头，毛绒绒的头发蹭在孟鹤堂光裸的肩头，有些痒，孟鹤堂的视角只能看到窗外不远处的路灯，他眯着眼睛，在遥远的昏黄光晕下吻上了周九良的额头：“这是不是比打电话刺激？”  
周九良哧哧地笑着，他亲吻着孟鹤堂的鼻尖，描摹他的眉眼：“只要对象是你。”


End file.
